User blog:Golurk 88/Tips for WR: Currency
Introduction While I’ve created many different blogs on strategy, robots and weapons, I have missed out on helpful information and knowledge not necessarily related to battles. This blog will be the first of a few blogs aiming to imrpve the way in which you manage your hangar. In this blog I will be looking at helpful tips that should help you increase and save your resources. While it may seem unimportant, spending your silver wisely will be crucial due to the high costs of WSP 2.0. Note: These tips are in addition to known things like you receive 10 gold when you come 1st in a game. Tips for Extra Silver 1. If you’re thinking of buying the Thunder or Kang Dae from the shop, don’t. Instead, buy a Vityaz or Golem. They both cost 500k silver, saving you 80k silver which might just make the difference in you getting that weapon or robot from the Workshop. As a bonus, you get an extra robot and 2 weapons which you can either keep or sell for some emergency currency. 2. Every day, there is a daily challenge that rewards you 500k silver for producing at least 600 components in the workshop. The cheapest components in the workshop is the Magnum: 600 of its components costs only 140k, therefore you will receive 360k silver to boost your current amount. However, it is a daily challenge, so only produce the bare minimum once a day (check before to see if the challenge is there, if not, don’t produce the components). Also keep an eye on your resources when you use WSP 2.0...it’s extremely thirsty for silver. 3. WR Royale. Although the majority of the chance games in this cost tokens, some are free for the first round. This gives you another chance to receive some extra silver...usually the first silver prize is 150k or below, depending on the game. The games refresh daily, so keep checking! 4. Supply Drops. This might seem like a no-brainier, but many players actually forget about these. Supply drops give you extra silver and keys to keep you going. However, only 4 can be stored at one time, with 1 usually coming every 2-3 hours, so make sure you collect them. 5. Black Market. If you collect Supply Drops, you’ll receive keys to open Black Market Chests. The ones that will most likely give you silver are the Bronze or Silver chests...Gold Chests should be opened to get Gold or components. 6. Selling useless components. If you have components of a weapon/robot that you really don’t want, then you can sell them for silver (go to Storage then press the Bin icon on the component type). Just make absolutely sure that you will never regret that decision 7. Boosters. These can be purchased with Gold (I don’t recommend this) or via WR Royale and Clan Challenges. Some of them will boost the silver you earn in battles. Obviously, not all games are about damage. In KOTH for example, getting the most beacon capture points will get you more silver. 8. Battle Rewards. While these are harder to obtain, they do give you a larger amount of resources. They usually contain a few hundred components of recently added weapons/robots and 1 million+ silver. Tips for Extra Gold 1. Watching adverts to complete challenges. Most challenges reward you with 30 Gold and progress bars can be filled by watching ads, so you should be able to earn at least 30 if not more Gold a day. Prioritise the ads with the shortest bars. Note: As per usual, coming first to third in a winning team will earn you 3-10 Gold. Tips for Extra Keys 1. Supply Drops. In addition to silver, Supply drops give you quite a few keys as well. 2. Boosters. Some boosters boost the amount of keys you earn in a game. However, they boost the amount you receive but don’t guarantee that you will receive them. Overview You might be relieved that this blog is shorter than my preceding ones, but to be fair, it is more of a niche topic. Anyway, I hope you guys have found this helpful and may you use it to good effect. Category:use Category:Blog posts